Three Christmassers
by Jjheart97
Summary: A Christmas Oneshot set in the same 'verse as my other oneshots-a land of fluffy, future-ficdom-and I know it's no longer Christmas, but I've had it for a while.


**Three Christmassers **

A/N: Ok, I know that Christmas was like four days ago, but I had this oneshot in my head before Christmas, I just didn't edit it and put it up. Also, I only own Emily (and Leo in this story) and nothing else. Everything else belongs to Brenda Hampton.

"It was Christmas Eve night and all through the house, not a creature was stirring; not even a mouse!"

"Daddy? What is stiiirrring mean?" Making sure to length the word she didn't know.

"Emily, I thought I told you to save all the questions that come to your head for later, when I'm DONE with the story," Ricky tried not to sound the slightest bit irritated—although he was—as this was about the fiftieth time Emily had interrupted his reading. '_Why was she even still awake?' _He asked himself, _'I still have finishing touches on things that I need to do!' _Ricky opened his mouth to give Emily her answer when John, who was going to be 13 in 5 months, dashed into the room.

"Em, I do believe that this is like," he paused for a moment to count the stories on his hand, "the fifth story you've had Dad read to you. Why don't I finish the story and then you can go to sleep. Besides, you will have to go to sleep for Santa to come!" Although it would seem normal for any twelve year old brother—especially one who doesn't believe in Santa anymore—to torment his four year old sister believing in him, but John seemed to happily go along with her belief. "And besides, this is one of my favorites! Dad, you should have had me read it!" John—who put on his best Amy pout—loves reading to Emily.

"Well, if you insist," Ricky starts, "but I thought you were wrapping a couple of presents?"

"Mom sent me up, saying something about the baby and presents." John starts to smirk, "and she seemed pretty mad that Emily was still awake."

"OH. I have to go then. Goodnight Emily, Merry Christmas! I love you!" Fortunately, Emily didn't throw a fit about her dad leaving, and Ricky silently thanked John.

As Ricky slipped out of the room, he could already hear Amy tapping her foot in their bedroom. When he arrived to the bedroom, with his head down, Amy looked like she was about to explode. "Look Amy, I'm really sorry! I know I had to finish some presents and I wasn't supposed to give her a cookie, but you can't get mad at me! It's Christmas! And I just wanted to," Now, it seemed that Amy was about to explode with laughter rather than with angry words and Ricky could hear John snickering too. _They set me up!_ "So are you really not mad at me?" Now Ricky was angry for the two of them making a plan that Amy would be 'very, very mad at him'.

"No, just amused. But wait, you gave her some of the cookies? Those were for Santa, not for little elves named Emily!" Amy smiled. "But I do actually need you do some things for me," she said, shutting the door. "First, after John has Emily asleep and he has gone to bed himself, I need you to go down to the basement to get the 'Santa' presents and put them under the tree. You might actually want to do that a little later, just to make sure they are asleep. Oh and also can you go get some milk for Leo? He'll need some when he wakes up and you have to go downstairs anyway," Amy was cut of by a kiss from Ricky.

"For you? Of course!" His voice somewhat mocking but truly happy. On his way down the stairs, Ricky began to think over the last couple of months with Leo. Ricky still, after two and a half months, couldn't believe that Amy had whole-heartedly agreed to even name him Leo. But, it would seem to make sense. Leo Boykewich had been like a father to Ricky, and it had been difficult for all of them to lose him almost a year ago. In fact Ben—who had, after several months of living in a rehab/psychotic facility, had bluntly apologized for his obnoxious behavior during his later high schools after barging into an invitation-only dinner party—had to stay under Ricky and Amy's care in fear that he would start to do something stupid again. Leo's death, and later Leo's birth, had brought many ups and downs and definitely some fights and hardships, but it was the holiday season now; everyone is happy during the holiday season. So Ricky was truly happy, and this year had been a good one.

Several hours later, after late night wrapping sessions, kisses and bottle feedings, Ricky and Amy slept soundly. But, when you have a twelve year old, a four year old, and a two and a half month old, you never really sleep _soundly_. So, at approximately 5:32, Amy heard yawns and whispers 'It's Christmas!' and Amy smiled. "Ricky, we have three Christmassers this year."

"Yea, but only one and a half of them will come storming in here, waking up the baby I might add, yelling 'It's Christmas! 'It's Christmas!'"

"How did you come up with one and half?" Amy half-smiled.

"John will come in here and on the inside be very excited, but on the outside, show no feeling at all." Ricky smiled as the footsteps gradually grew louder until it was obvious Emily and John were racing to the door.

"Mommy! Daddy! It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" Emily shouted, waking all five of the family members

"Ok baby, we'll be down in five minutes. John, do you want to make some coffee for your mom and pop?" Ricky asked, half hoping that he would be able to go back to sleep.

"Sure **popppppp**," John said, exaggerating the pop part.

Hours later, after pancakes, presents, smiles, laughter, hugs, and kisses, the entire Underwood family sat at the table, including George, Anne, Robbie, Ashley and her family, and even Ben, they were able to have a nice family Christmas. And not for the first time that December 25th, and not for the last, Ricky looked at Amy and shared a genuine smile. This was home.

**Your review (yes I am talking to you) would mean a whole lot to me! Also, I plan—hope—that I will have another oneshot up by Sunday, so please review if you want me to actually put it up :D **

**Oh, and Merry/Happy (Do British people watch Secret Life? That I will never know) Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Hanukah, or just Happy Holiday season in general!**


End file.
